the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse
Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse (known in Japan as: Mickey Mouse no Fushigi no Kagami) is a 2002 Mickey Mouse adventure video game developed by Capcom, published by Nintendo, and distributed by Disney Interactive Studios for the Nintendo GameCube. Gameplay The game uses a simple point-and-click mechanic which involves using a cursor to guide Mickey Mouse to various locations. Mickey will react to what the player does and what he encounters in the game by expressing curiosity, getting mad, falling down, running away, standing his ground, or other actions. At certain points, the player is able to have Mickey perform a special move that generally involves having him stomp on an on-screen enemy. Mini-games, such as having Mickey fly an aeroplane or ski down a mountain, are available throughout the game. Special souvenirs may be uncovered as well, which are displayed in Mickey's room at the end of the game, such as Pluto's collar or Minnie's bow. Plot One night, a mischievous ghost traps a sleep-walking Mickey Mouse inside a magic mirror. Stuck in an alternate universe that strangely resembles his own house, Mickey yearns to get back through the mirror to his own house and his own bed. The player must direct Mickey to outwit enemies and pull gags in order to get past enemies and the aforementioned ghost and recover the broken mirror pieces he needs to go home again and search for twelve magic stars and items needed to help him throughout his quest. Whenever he finds a piece, it will fly back to the mirror and put itself back in place. After repairing the mirror, he prepares to leave but the ghost stops him revealing that it only brought him here so he can have someone to play with. The player could either chose to stay or go. If the player chooses to stay, the ghost then runs off, leaving Mickey stuck in the alternate world until he renters the mirror room where the leave or stay process repeats. If the player chooses to leave, Mickey says goodbye to the ghost and begins to go home, but the ghost decides to go with him. However, if the player doesn't find all the mirror pieces and has only found at least eight pieces, Mickey can still leave, but the ghost can't leave with him at all. After Mickey wakes up, he goes downstairs to get something to eat and a model of the ghost is shown hanging on the ceiling fan and the ghost's laughter is heard. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse Media Unused Voices Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse / Unused Voices Videos Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse / Videos Voice Cast *'Wayne Allwine' as Mickey Mouse *'Dallas McKennon' as The Ghost Voice Sounds Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse / Voice Sound Category:Disney Category:Disney Games